DeathKnight (Quest)
Level Required: Any Release Date: August 4th,2007 Objective: N/A Scaled: Yes Gold: Scaled Experience: Scaled Monsters: (4) Undead Alchemist (6) Undead Berserker DeathKnight - Boss Dialog: Quest Dialog part 1: Malifact's Ghost:'OoooooooooOOOOOOOoooooooooooOooooooo..... '''You:'Are you Oooooo-Kay? 'Malifact's Ghost:'OOooooh...... *coughs* What? You can hear me? 'You:'Yes, of course I can hear you. Although I did think those Oh's were zeros at first glance. Who are you? '''Malifact's Ghost: My name is Sir Bram Malifact the holy Paladin'of truth, justice, and peace! '''You (thinking):'A Ghost Paladin? I better not tell Artix about this guy... he might try to exorcise him just like that one time with the ghost of Christmas Past. 'Malifact's Ghost:'I was adventuring here with my allies... we must have been defeated. I cannot remember how. 'Malifact's Ghost:'Until I remember what happened I am doomed to haunt this crypt. '''Malifact's Ghost: Perhaps if you find my missing belongings'we can solve this mystery and my soul can finally be put to rest! '''You:'I will help you solve this mystery Sir Malifact! '''Malifact's Ghost: Thank you hero. First you should try to find my Holy Sword. It must be somewhere here in the Crypt. **Button: "Ready! Find the Holy Sword"** Quest dialog part 2: Malifact's Ghost: Amazing you found my Holy Sword! The blade is charred black, what could this mean? If only you could find my Blessed Helm... **Button: "I will find it!"** Text Box: Sir Malifact's Ghost To free his spirit you must gather his missing belongings and solve the mystery. So far you have found his Holy Sword. The sword was burned black and looks like it has been used by one of the undead in this crypt. Now you must find his Blessed Helm for the next clue. Dialog for Part 3: Malifact's Ghost: You found my Blessed Helm! It is burned too as if scorched by fire, even the gold trim is melted. We must find my Divine Cape. **Button: "I will find it!"** Text box: Sir Malifact's Ghost To free his spirit you must gather his missing belongings and solve the mystery. So far you have found his Holy Sword and Blessed Helm. Both objects were charred by fire. Now seek out the Divine Cape, perhaps it will help you solve this mystery. Dialog for Part 4: Malifact's Ghost: Excellent, the Divine Cape! What is this... there are holes in the back, as if made by daggers! Hmm, do you think you could find my Paladin Armor? **Button: "I will find it!"** Text box: Sir Malifact's Ghost To free his spirit you must gather his missing belongings and solve the mystery. So far you have found his Holy Sword, Blessed Helm and Divine Cape. They look in pretty rough shape.... seek out Sir Malifact's Paladin Armor to solve the mystery! Dialogue for part 5: Malifact's Ghost: My Paladin Armor! What has happened to it!? Perhaps my Paladin's Ring could help me remember. **Button: "I will find it!"** Text box: Sir Malifact's Ghost To free his spirit you must gather his missing belongings and solve the mystery. So far you have found his Holy Sword, Blessed Helm and Divine Cape. They look in pretty rough shape.... charred, stabbed, slashed, and rusted. Perhaps his Paladin's Ring will remind him of what happened. Dialogue for Part 6: Malifact's Ghost: You found the ring? Hmm, this does not look like a Paladins ring. Oh, the necklace! You must find the Necklace of Protection. **Button: "I will find it!"** Text box: Sir Malifact's Ghost To free his spirit you must gather his missing belongings and solve the mystery. So far you have found his: Holy Sword Blessed Helm Divine Cape Paladin's Ring Dialogue for Part 7: Malifact's Ghost: Excellent, the necklace! Hmm, it has been broken and cursed. The work of a Necromancer? Could you find my Belt of Justice? **Button: "I will find it!"** Text box: Sir Malifact's Ghost To free his spirit you must gather his missing belongings and solve the mystery. So far you have found his: Holy Sword Blessed Helm Divine Cape Paladin's Ring Necklace of Protection Dialogue for part 8: Malifact's Ghost: Someone put a skull on my belt of Justice! Hmmm... I have everything now and I still do not know what happened. The answer must be found with my missing allies. Trelix was a powerful Fire Mage. Please find Trelix's Mage Staff. **Button: "I will find it!"** Text box (now shoved over to the left): Sir Malifact's Ghost To free his spirit you must gather his missing belongings and solve the mystery. So far you have found his: Holy Sword Blessed Helm Divine Cape Paladin's Ring Necklace of Protection Big Bad Belt of Justice Dialogue for Part 9: Malifact's Ghost: Ah, you found Trelix's staff. He was such a good friend. Always used calm cool logic, even though he was on a secret mission for the Mage University. That is right... we were to recover a treasure box! What was in it? The rogue in my party was Stabina. You must find'Stabina's Vorpal Daggers!' **Button: "I will find it!"** Text box: Sir Malifact's Ghost To free his spirit you must gather his missing belongings and solve the mystery. So far you have found his: Holy Sword Blessed Helm Divine Cape Paladin's Ring Necklace of Protection Big Bad Belt of Justice Trelix's Staff Dialogue for part 10: Malifact's Ghost: You found Stabina's daggers! Yes, now I remember. She was after the treasure box for the Thieves guild. Hmmm.... I was to recover the Treasure box for the Temple. Oh no... you must recover my last item. My Journal! (A picture of the journal is now in place of where the button used to be. Underneath are the words: "Click anywhere to continue...") Text box: Sir Malifact's Ghost To free his spirit you must gather his missing belongings and solve the mystery. So far you have found his: Holy Sword- Charred Blessed Helm- Charred Divine Cape- Holes in back Paladin's Ring- Not right... Necklace of Protection- Cursed Big Bad Belt of Justice- Skull Trelix's Staff- Casted Fireball Stabina's Daggers - Used You:'Whoa... wait a minute.... you had a journal? ''(A picture of the journal is shown in the same speech bubble with a "?" on the right-hand page.) 'Malifact's Ghost:'Of course! All Paladins keep a detailed public journey to chronical their battles and victories over evil! (The journal picture appears again. Only this time, it's under the speech bubble, and an arrow points up to it. Underneath the arrow are the words: "Everything in it...") 'You:'Why did you not say something in the first place!!! '''Malifact's Ghost:... You: Alright... let's review the facts one last time. *Looks at the items* Hmm, how good of friends did you say your allies were? (The text box with the list of items appears again:) Sir Malifact's Ghost To free his spirit you must gather his missing belongings and solve the mystery. So far you have found his: Holy Sword- Charred Blessed Helm- Charred Divine Cape- Holes in back Paladin Armor- Mostly destroyed Paladin's Ring- Not right... Necklace of Protection- Cursed Big Bad Belt of Justice- Skull Trelix's Staff- Casted Fireball Stabina's Daggers - Bent Malifact's Ghost: Trelix and Stabina battled evil across the land with me. Alas, I still cannot remember how our final quest together ended. Will you find my Journal? (NOTE: This next part seems to be bugged, as it goes straight to showing you the journal - which should really only appear in the FINAL part of the quest after you recover it - before you actually get a chance to read what's on-screen. The next line was captured thanks to a quickly taken screenie.) You: Yes, I will Sir Malifact. I will get your Journal and solve the mystery of your demise. Once and for all! **Button: "Ready! Find the Journal"** Dialog of the Final Part: At this point, the ghost of Sir Malifact is now gone. However, his Journal remains where he once stood. Sir Malifact's Journal Left Page: You have found all of the missing belongings... but now they, along with the Ghost are all GONE! You hear footsteps of an armored Knight in the distance. (The list of items is also on this page.) Holy Sword- Charred Blessed Helm- Charred Divine Cape- Holes in back Paladin Armor- Mostly destroyed Paladin's Ring- Not right... Necklace of Protection- Cursed Big Bad Belt of Justice- Skull Trelix's Staff- Casted Fireball Stabina's Daggers - Bent Right page: Day 1 The Treasure Chest Today my party had a fight over a rare treasure chest. Trelix the mage wanted it for the Mages Guild. Sabina the Rogue wanted it for the Thieves guild. And I, as a Paladin wanted to take it back to the Temple. We could not resolve our conflict but we were good friends. We decided to open the chest! It contained a strange ring. So I tried it on... **Big button: "Next Page"** **Small button: "Close"** Day 2 The Doom Ring The ring gives me so much power! I have never felt this before. Although now I am hearing voices and I can no longer cast heal spells. In fact, drinking health potions seems to hurt me now. This ring must have made me immortal! Trelix and Stabina are becoming jealous. I see them looking at me with envious eyes. Perhaps I will have to take drastic action. Hah... I will... wait... what is wrong with me? Why am I so cold? Could... this be... oh no! **Big button: "Next Page"** **Small button: "Close"** Day 3 The Undead Paladin I no longer need to eat or breathe. I think I may be immortal! Better yet I can now command the undead of this foul crypt. This ring has made me unstoppable. I could rule the... Wait, what am I saying? This is so unlike me. My weapon and armor is turning black and I feel like I am losing control! **Big button: "Next Page"** **Small button: "Close"** Day 4,5,6,7 & 8 Missing Pages ' **Big button: "'''Next Page"** **Small button: "Close"** Day 9 By Trelix the Mage It is as I feared. Sir Malifact has turned into a Death Knight. Sadly, I do not think he is even aware of this. That is the price of greed and ultimate power. We had no choice but to Battle him as he sent his undead minions to attack us today. I cast a fireball at him as a distraction. Stabina stealthed and got behind him. We defeated him, but it was no use... he just kept reforming and attacking again! **Big button: "Next Page"** **Small button: "Close"** Day 10 By Stabina the Rogue We cannot beat the Death Knight. He has reformed each of the 100 times we beat him in combat! This time... before he recovered I gathered all of his things and spread them in the most remote parts of this crypt. Hah it worked! I hid our weapons too, just in case. I just hope no one gathers all of his belongings... he would become a Death Knight again! **BIIIG button: "Whoops!"** NPCs: Sir Malifact Rewards Before defeating the DeathKnight: (Please note that only characters levels 1-19 will receive weapon drops here in this quest due to the Universal Loot Table.) Swords Artifice Blade Banded Broadsword Battler's Saw Daleth's Cross Drake's Blessing Ebil Dead Blade Elven Army Blade Glacial Glave Jagged Hook Malachite Edge Marquis Sword Nalmir's Final Gift Nuit's Edge Permafrost Rough Dragonhide Blade Ruby Vision Runemaster Runed Broadsword Stratospheric Tachi The Chopper The Hook Tornado Tirade Twin Crescent Blade WaveStriker Daggers Ace of Spades Amber Twist Ashita's Horns Bone slice Bronze Dirk Captain's Hook Cobalt Stiletto Crawling Sting Deadly Dirk Demon Chopper Enamelled Forest Edge Fire Swirl Frosted Stiletto Gem Encrusted Dagger Golden Fire Red Hot Poker Spear Tip The Separator Zero Six Staffs Aureate Orb Bamboo Chime Chargore Ebon Flame Garnet Ingot Golden Rod Horn of Power Lapis Lazuli Luminary Mahogany Crunch Rod of Nature's Command Stormbringer The Tong Trident of Linea Worldstaff After defeating the DeathKnight: Swords Deathknight Blade Great Deathknight Blade Final Deathknight Blade Daggers Daggers of Stabina Great Daggers of Stabina Final Daggers of Stabina Staffs Staff of Trelix Great Staff of Trelix Final Staff of Trelix Accessories Deathknight Belt DeathKnight Cloak DeathKnight Helm DeathKnight Pendant Malifact’s Doom Location Amityvale -> Right -> Artix -> Quest! / Necropolis -> Artix -> Quest -> Quest! Category:Quests Category:Book 1 Quests Category:Side Quests